Lily Did You Know?
by Scarlynn Snape
Summary: Severus Snape wonders if Lily knew all of these things when she accepted his hand in friendship.


**Okay, here's another one shot of mine to read. This one is completely different than anything else I've written. Let me know what you think.**

**JK Rowling owns both Severus Snape and Lily Potter**

* * *

**Lily Did You Know?**

Lily did you know that a friendship would form when I stepped out from those bushes? That I would be the one to tell you about magic. That I would be the one to tell you stories of the wizarding world. That you would be the first friend I ever had.

Lily did you know what would happen when you put that sorting hat on? Did you know how much it hurt to hear it cry out Gryffindor and then to hear it call out Slytherin when it was my turn? You said that we would always be friends no matter what. Did you know that I wanted that to be true more than anything else in the world?

Lily did you know how much it hurt me to have Potter and his gang constantly ganging up on me? Not as much as it hurt to see Potter constantly chasing after you. I tried to keep you close and away from him. You told me not to worry about it. You hated Potter. You thought him a bully. Did you know then how much I wanted that to be true? Did you know then that I had fallen in love with you?

Lily did you know how much it hurt me when our friendship ended? I didn't mean to say what I did. I was angry, hurt, and sick of the constant bullying of Potter. I don't know what happened, but I finally snapped. Did you know how much it hurt that you wouldn't accept my apology? You said that our friendship would last forever. It turned out you were wrong. Did you know that one word would break our chance at forever?

Lily did you know that I never meant it? I was a fool. I was a power hungry fool. I wanted the Dark Lord's acceptance. I should have realized before that, that his ideals were wrong, but I felt so alone. I wish had never heard that prophecy. Did you know that I regret that more than anything? I never thought he would come after you. Did you know that I asked my master to save you? Did you know that I asked both of my masters to save you?

Lily did you know I fell to my knees when I saw your body? I had walked past Potter's feeling only a small twinge of guilt. When I walked into that nursery, I collapsed. The sounds of your baby crying were only background noise. All I saw where your emerald eyes. Emerald eyes that were blank, empty. They were cold and lifeless. Did you know that I held your body and cried? Did you know I begged you for your forgiveness? A forgiveness you could never give me.

Lily did you know what I promised to do for you? I told Dumbledore that I would protect your son. The son that you died for. Dumbledore told me he has your eyes. Did you know that I resented the very idea of protecting Potter's spawn? Did you know that I decided to protect him because he was your son with your emerald eyes?

Lily did you know that your son would also be a Gryffindor? When he came up for his sorting, I knew that the hat would immediately shout out the house of the lions. How could it not? The boy is the spitting image of his father. Did you know that I also didn't see you that night? I only saw Potter.

Lily did you know that your son is very much like you? I keep telling myself he's not but that is a lie. I saw it in our first class together. I gave him questions he couldn't answer and berated him. When our eyes met, I saw it. I saw your eyes staring back at me with those same emotions. Every time your son does something foolish, I see you. Did you know that? That your son would do anything to help his friends, just like his mother. Did you know that every time I taught your son Occlumency I saw you in him? He isn't afraid to let other see his emotions. Did you know you were like that as well?

Lily did you know that all the things I did over the next seven years after your son's arrival I did for you? Did you know I saved him from a man with two faces and a werewolf? I killed the man I saw as a father, even though he was dying and asked me to, for you. I gave your son the sword of Gryffindor to help him destroy the last parts of the Dark Lord's soul. I returned to the man that killed you and served him faithfully. Did you know I did all of that for you?

Lily did you know that your son would have to die to win this war? Would you have given your life if you knew that? Of course you would have. You would so anything for the people you love. Did you know that I still love you? You have been dead for over fifteen years and I still love you. Did you know that I always would?

Lily did you know that the end is drawing near for me? Did you know that I would die sooner rather than later? I did. I know that it will only be a matter of time before he kills me. Did you know that I am okay with that? Because when I die, I will be with you. I shall hopefully tell your son what he needs to know, then I shall be with you.

Lily did you know that my end is here? He finally decided to kill me. All for a wand. As I lay here, your son comes in and tries to save me. I gave him my memories. I gave your son the final piece of the puzzle. Did you know what I did before I died? I asked your son to look at me. I was able to stare into your eyes as I died. Lily did you know that I thought of you until my dying breath? Lily did you know that I loved you up until the moment I died? Lily did you know that I died for you?

Lily did you know

* * *

**This story made me tear up a little. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
